Rusty and the Bridge Repairs
Rusty and the Bridge Repairs is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season. Plot Rusty repairs the railway that wides through the mountains on the Island of Sodor. One morning, he was doing bridge repairs checking if every bridge on the railway was safe. Rusty was crossing the old river bridge. There was a big bump under the track. Rusty's driver stopped to check the bridge "There are cracks in the supports." he said "That could be dangerous!" cried Rusty "It might fall down if it's not repaired." and they hurried off to warn the other engines. The engines were waiting for their coal when Rusty arrived "Don't use the old wooden bridge." said Rusty "It's dangerous!" "How'd you know." wheeshed Duncan "Ye only a diesel." and he puffed crossly away, he didn't even wait for his coal." Rusty hurried down the mountains to tell the Fat Controller the bad news." "Thank you!" said the Fat Controller "I'll send engineers to investigate the bridge. Meanwhile nobody is to use it.". Rusty's driver put up a sign "Line closed". The engines had to travel a different way. Meanwhile, Duncan needed more coal to get home. But when he arrived at the coal bunker, it was empty. "Bother! A won't get 'ome without mah coal. Where's da nearest bunker?" "On the other side of the old wooden bridge. But you can't cross. Rusty said it's not safe." "Pah! Rusty always maks' things sound worse than they are." "I'm sure one trip on the old wooden bridge won't hurt." added his driver. When they got to the junction, Duncan's driver removed the sign. And they set off towards the bridge. This was a big mistake. Suddenly, Duncan hissed to a halt "Am out of steam!" He had used up all his coal. "Whit's that?" he asked nervously. Then his driver looked out. The old wooden bridge was starting to collapse. "Rusty." called Skarloey "Duncan's gone across the bridge." "I'd better check he's alright." The little diesel said. But the cracks in the supports were getting larger, and beams snapped. Timber pieces splashed into the water below "Help!" whistled Duncan, "I'm goin' ta fall!" But Rusty was on the way. Soon, the little diesel reached the old wooden bridge. Duncan had never looked so scared. Rusty chugged bravely onto the bridge. "Careful!" gasped Duncan. Soon, they were coupled up. "Hold on." said Rusty "Oooh!..." shouted Duncan. The little diesel pulled him off the bridge just in time. The Fat Controller was cross "That was very irresponsible." "Yes sir, sorry sir... and Rusty, you're vely brave." "Yes Rusty, you really are a useful engine." "Thank you sir." Rusty felt very reliable too. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * The Fat Controller * Stepney (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations * Stepney's Branch Line * Rocky Ridge Line * Trestle Bridge * Sodor Castle * The Old Wooden Bridge * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Tea Room Station Home Media Releases * Engines to the Rescue * The Complete First Series Trivia * This is the last episode of Thomas' Sodor Adventures where The Fat Controller appeared as controller of the Skarloey Railway since Mr. Percival would take over the role from the second season onwards. * This episode was released on the same day that Valentines Day occurred. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes